prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
James Whistler
James Whistler is an Australian inmate in Sona. After having a Scylla card, Whistler was killed by Wyatt. After his death, the original card was already held by Stuart Tuxhorn, a Scylla-card holder. Biography Background Before Whistler was incarcerated in the Sona Federal Penitentiary, he allegedly was a fisherman, running a charter boat between America and Australia. One day, he got a call demanding to know exactly where he took a naturalist of some sort who took water samples and measurements. He then worked for Gretchen Morgan. He said he couldn't remember – but then government types started snooping around. When James had a bar fight, he killed the Mayor's son, leading to his incarceration in Sona. The people who are trying to get him out demand that as soon as they do, he show them where he took that guy. After he was transferred into Sona, he hid into a crawlspace as most inmates wanted to turn him in to The Mayor for their freedom. Season 3 Whistler was first found, because of Bellick behind a wall. Bellick later reported to Michael in exchange for water where Whistler was hiding, but Mahone found him first. Whistler said to Mahone that he was the typical policeman, having a wife and kid, couldn't sleep well and was a drunk. Whistler, Michael and Mahone then tried to escape, but they failed. Whistler later escaped with McGrady, Michael and Mahone. Whistler was running away before the exchange and Lincoln attacked him. While finally changing places with LJ, Whistler was running away with Gretchen and left his supposed girlfriend, Sophia Lugo. Whistler was later seen with Mahone and Gretchen, leaving the bar. After Season 3 Between the 3 weeks, Gretchen, Mahone and Whistler worked out a plan to get a Scylla-card and make an end to the Company. Season 4 Mahone takes Whistler to Stampede Industries to retrieve Scylla. Whistler then kills Jason Lief inside the hotel and takes what he believes to be Scylla. He was in the process of copying the card when Michael interrupts him, making the card copy incomplete. Later on, he gave the copy to Tuxhorn and kept the original for himself. Mahone tells Michael that he and Whistler have been working against The Company to destroy it. After The General realizes the card was a duplicate, he sends Wyatt to kill Whistler and retrieve the original card. Wyatt shot Whistler in the back of the head and his body was discovered later by an unknown person. Post-Death Season 4 Donald mentioned to Michael that Whistler was supposed to give him the first Scylla-card, but never finished because he was killed. He also later appeared on a picture in Going Under. Whistler was a few times mentioned by Michael, Mahone, Miriam Holtz, Gretchen and T-Bag. Following Whistler's death, T-Bag took over Whistler's alias of Cole Pfeiffer. When T-Bag was in trouble, a few men rescued him. T-Bag saw a paper and explained that his friend, Gary Miller died. T-Bag used the key from Whistler and changed his name to Cole Pfeiffer and even thanked him. T-Bag also changed the passport, so he could have access to GATE. Whistler's name later appeared on Michael Scofield's list. It was a list of which deaths The Company was responsible for. Appearances Season 3 *Orientación *Fire/Water *Call Waiting *Good Fences *Interference *Photo Finish *Vamonos *Bang and Burn *Boxed In *Dirt Nap *Under and Out *Hell Or High Water *The Art of the Deal Season 4 *Scylla *Breaking and Entering *Going Under Trivia *Donald Self has met James Whistler at some point in his life and Whistler was trying to give him the Scylla card. **The only reason why Whistler could work for Self, is that Self did visit Sona and asked him to make a deal with him to get the Scylla cards. *James, like Veronica Donovan, appears in every episode of his first season and then dies in the following season's premiere. *After Whistler's death, it's revealed that he had arranged to sell Scylla to Feng Huan, a Chinese businessman in exchange for $125 million. Whistler was planning on using the alias, "Cole Pfeiffer" to work at GATE, and break into The Company Headquarters to steal Scylla. *James's death actually made T-Bag a better person. With his alias "Cole Pfeiffer", T-Bag actually did more good things than bad things in that season. *Whistler is the first person to die of The Sona Seven. He is also the only one to die because of gunshot wounds. *He, Bruce Bennett and Cameron Mahone appeared in multiple seasons before being killed by Wyatt. *Whistler and McGrady are the only members of The Sona Seven who appeared in every episode of season 3 and then last appear in the season 4 premiere. *Whistler and Bruce Bennett appeared in a season finale episode: Bruce in season 2 and Whistler in season 3, while being killed by Wyatt Mathewson. *Whistler is the only main character who is not killed while being imprisoned: Veronica Donovan was imprisoned in Terrence Steadman's house, Lechero was imprisoned in his own cell, Brad Bellick was imprisoned in a tunnel and Michael Scofield was supposedly killed while imprisoned in Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility. Notes and references See also *Ironic deaths *James Whistler/Relationships *Michael Scofield's list *Main cast kill count *Whistler's message Category:Anti-Company movement operatives Category:Characters in Michael Scofield's mind Category:Company operatives Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Killers Category:Main characters Category:Masterminds Category:Prison Break characters Category:Scylla deaths Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Season 4 characters Category:Sona escapees Category:The Sona Four Category:Sona Inmates Category:Season 4 antagonists pl:James Whistler